The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration No. 478,619 filed on Aug. 28, 2000 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an adjustable, body circumfusion barbell with off-centerline moment and rotating grip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, society has never before had such a heightened consciousness for keeping fit through exercise. Various devices, machines, and methods are employed separately or in combination as part of an exercise regimen. Nonetheless, resistance training through the use of barbells remains the mainstream for many exercise-conscious individuals. However, current designs of conventional barbells fail to allow one to train in or at an optimum anatomical position in relation to earth""s gravitational field. Such proverbial problem has resulted in painful muscle strain and injury.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a barbell apparatus which facilitates correct vertical spine and shoulder positioning relative to the gravitational field, thereby allowing one to undergo resistance training in an optimum anatomical posture. Consequently, utilization of the present invention not only facilitates maximum benefit when performing weight training exercises, but also serves to avoid injury. The development of the adjustable body circumfusion barbell with off-centerline countermoment and rotating grip fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an adjustable body circumfusion barbell with off-centerline moment and rotating grip in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable, body circumfusion barbell with off-centerline moment for facilitating correct anatomical relationships and positioning so as to allow one to weight train in an optimum anatomical position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an intermediate moment segment which forms a window for accommodating the torso of a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laterally adjustable trave slidably mounted between a pair of extension members and positioned in an offset parallel manner with respect to a pair of rotating, knurled hand grips.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a locking adjustment assembly for facilitating selected, lockable adjustment of the trave.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the intermediate moment segment being resistant to rotational movement upon elevation and lowering of the body circumfusion barbell with off-centerline moment when performing weight training exercises.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which allows one""s body to remain in an optimally structured position in relation to the earth""s gravitational field, thereby not only facilitating maximum benefit when performing weight training exercises, but also averting injury.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a countermoment weight supporting means having the same diameter as an Olympic style barbell.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus capable of being easily transported via a carrying case or the like.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an adjustable, body circumfusion barbell with off-centerline moment and rotating grip is provided which includes a bar defining a first countermoment end, an intermediate moment segment, and a second countermoment end. The first countermoment end has a weight supporting means having a same diameter as an Olympic style barbell. The first countermoment end further having a first rotating, knurled hand grip rotatably mounted in a perpendicular manner to a lower end of an upright member in an offset parallel manner with respect to weight supporting means via a first axle member, and wherein first axle member is perpendicularly mounted to a first extension member.
The intermediate moment segment includes a linearly elongated, circular trave perpendicularly mounted between lower ends of the first and a second extension member, wherein the intermediate moment segment provides a window for accommodating a user""s torso.
The second countermoment end includes a second rotating, knurled hand grip rotatably mounted via second axle member to an upper end of the second extension member, and wherein second axle member having an opposite end perpendicularly mounted to a lower end of an upright member. The second countermoment end further having a weight supporting means with a same diameter as an Olympic style barbell.
The use of the present invention facilitates correct anatomical relationships and positioning which allows one to weight train in an optimum anatomical position, thereby not only facilitating maximum benefit when performing weight training exercises, but also averting injury.